Generally speaking, toys with built-in light devices have often provided fascination. Illuminating toys are quite old in the art, as shown in the illuminated doll figure described in U.S. Pat. No. 928,744 (issued to Fisher on Jul. 20, 1909). Other such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,300,361 (issued to Edelman on Apr. 15, 1919); 1,773,834 (issued to Wilson on Aug. 26, 1930); 2,647,222 (issued to Nieset on Jul. 28, 1953); 3,784,196 (issued to Berlin on Jan. 8, 1974); and 3,960,376 issued to (Berlin on Jun. 1, 1976).
The present invention features a new toy snake, possessing an illumination that can be directed to and focused on a particular spot. The focusing of the light is useful; it can serve as an illuminator of books, periodicals and magazines. Thus, the user (usually a child) can be encouraged to read, while having a toy accompany her or him in the reading experience.
The focusing of the light in this toy is accomplished by twisting or otherwise manipulating it into various shapes. Shaping the toy provides enjoyment to the user, as well as the means by which a built-in light can be directed to a particular surface or area. Shaping the toy can also provide support. For instance, the shaped toy can be wrapped about the neck, arm or leg, and carried about the person. The toy can also be shaped to stand alone upon a supporting surface, directing light all the while to a given spot.
The toy snake of the invention has built into its mouth a flashlight apparatus consisting of a bulb, focusing shade and battery. The electrical connection between the battery and the illuminating bulb can be accomplished in various ways common to the art. However, the snake offers two unique methods by which light actuation can be achieved in a particular sense befitting the novel twisting and shaping capability of this toy:
a) By twisting the head of the snake, electrical contacts can be brought together to close a circuit. The snake's entire body can be twisted; therefore, this novel twisting function provides a natural means by which the lighting is accomplished. PA1 b) One of the snake's eyes (positioned in adjacent proximity to the lighting apparatus) can disguise the switch used to establish the electrical connections. Depending upon the type of switch used to establish electrical continuity, the eyes can be either pressed or twisted.